A large and growing population of users is consuming increasing amounts of digital content, such as music, movies, audio books, electronic books, executables, and so on. These users employ various electronic access devices to consume such content. Among these access devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, and the like. As more users consume content items electronically, new opportunities to interact with users are becoming available. In particular, observing and monitoring different user actions present opportunities for more targeted offerings of products and content, at times during which users are more receptive to such offerings.